


Persona 3: IF

by bravelydefaulted21



Category: Bravely Default: Flying Fairy, Persona 3
Genre: My First Work in This Fandom, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1460221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravelydefaulted21/pseuds/bravelydefaulted21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A man with no memory travels to another country in search of himself, and some answers...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to Iwatodai

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work of fanfiction, inspired by shominazukiofficial.tumblr.com!! I hope it's good, I really tried hard to make this look good and I hope you enjoy!!

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tl363Wh4ghU

The streets were flashing with billboards in the night as a man read through his journal, riding on a train bound for the city of Iwatodai. Crossing his legs and closing his journal to look out the window, he daydreamt of all the beautiful women he would meet at this "Iwatodai" place that his journal said he should be bound for. Just incase, he had also gotten that oh-so-special Bravo Bikini, which Edea almost hit him just for asking for it. It still looked very much intact, and couldn't wait to put all the ladies in it. Of course, he knew he was that charming, as he did a small hairflip with his pompadour, chuckling as he continued to read his journal. The train stopped in its tracks.

"Iwatodai Station, the time is now 11:59 PM."

The man clapped his journal shut, getting up and stretching for a bit before walking off the train. He walked to the streets full of bustling people, as he gave a small frown. Disappointment struck his head as he could not find a single woman in sight. Looking at his journal again, he double-checked the address of the dorm he was going to.

*Tick....*  
*Tick....*  
*Tick....*  
*Tick....*

The time was now 12:00. But something was amiss..

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tl363Wh4ghU

He looked up from his journal. Everything was greenly tinted, and coffins littered the streets where there were normally people. Taking a bit of a look around, he shrugged.

"Well, that's just great."

The man ignored this sight, having seen worse, worse being that Salve Maker guy he hated so much. He never wanted to see another Hi-Potion ever again. He continued to the dorm, ignoring all the coffins around him. Entering the dorm, there was naught but a small boy waiting for him.

"Hmm... Hello, sir. You do not seem to be the guest we were waiting for. However, you look sexy enough, so I'll let you replace him. Write your name here, please. This is your contract."

The man smirked at this little boy, taking out a pen and kissing the tip of it, and writing the words "Ringabel" on the paper, and sliding it to the boy. The boy looked puzzled at him.

"Sir... You also need a last name."

Making an "UGH" noise at the boy, the man named Ringabel grabbed the paper, and wrote "McHottingston" and crumpled it up and threw it at the boy, who looked very unamused at this.

"Sir. You should learn your manners."

Ringabel grabbed the paper from the floor, and wrote his cell phone number, and gave it to the annoyed boy. He winked, snapping his fingers and pointing them at the boy.

"Call me, gorgeous."  
"...I'm a boy."

Before Ringabel could apologize, the boy had vanished, and in the distance, a girl was there. Ringabel cleared his throat, ready for some action.

"Hello, fine madam, my name is-"

As he introduced himself, the girl stepped out of the darkness, her hand on a gun. Ringabel screamed like a girl and tried to run for the door, but was stopped by the green tint of the world suddenly vanishing. The time was now 12:01...somehow. It must have been an hour at least. As Ringabel questioned himself, an elegant voice, possibly of an older woman's rang out.

"Who are you?"

Ringabel turned around, and next to the nervous girl was another, more elegant woman. Ringabel's heart suddenly leapt as he swooned over the two fine ladies. Not so much for the first one, that gun scared him.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tl363Wh4ghU

"My name is Ringabel. Pleased to meet such fine looking women."

However, not turned on by his charm, the girls just stared at him. The elegant woman gave an icy stare as she spoke.

"We are supposed to have a Minato Arisato."

Ringabel remembered the mention of this name in his journal, as he took a look at it.

"My prophecy journal, which is never wrong, says he doesn't exist, and there was a mistake."

Both girls gave puzzled looks, but shrugged, before the elegant lady talked again.

"Well, that makes sense. Sorry about that. My name is Mitsuru Kirijo. I'm one of the students who live in this dorm."

The younger looking girl made a weird face, and looked at the woman named Mitsuru.

"Who's he?"  
"He's a transfer student. It was a last minute decision to assign him here. He'll eventually be moved to a room in the boys' dorm."

Ringabel immediately intervened in the conversation.

"I do insist, I should have a dorm in the girls' dorm."

Mitsuru shrugged.

"Works for me."  
"...Is it okay for him to be there?"  
"I guess we'll see..."

Butting into the small conversation, Ringabel slipped his arm around the waist of the younger looking girl, making her yelp.

"Hey, gorgeous, what's your name?"  
"D-Don't touch me!!"

The girl shoved Ringabel to the ground, and kicked him in the shins, making him scream in pain. The girl reminded him already of Edea, who did this sort of thing on a daily basis. It didn't matter to Ringabel however, he loved this type of girl. Looking up, the girl was still fuming, as Mitsuru remained calm.

"This is Yukari Takeba. She'll be a junior this spring, just like you."  
"...hey."

Dusting off his shins and getting up, Ringabel gave a bow to the girl named Yukari.

"May I ask, fair lady, why you have a gun?"  
"...That's none of your business."

Mitsuru looked at the two. They were a perfect match for eachother, in her eyes.

"It's getting late, so you should get some rest. Your room is on the second floor, at the end of the hallway. Your things should already be there."  
"I am NOT showing him the way."

Mitsuru glared at Yukari, who gave a nervous laugh.

"I-I mean, I'll show him!"

Ringabel grabbed Yukari's hand, who growled at him, yet Ringabel still persisted.

"Come on, madam~"  
"Don't you DARE do this in public."

They walked to the girls' dorm, and Ringabel opened the door to his room.

"After you."  
"....What?"  
"We're going to sleep together, right?"

Yukari glared angrily at him, and kicked him into the room at full force, slamming the door on him.

"GOOD NIGHT."

Ringabel sighed as he got up from the floor, brushed himself off, and got in his bed. He missed his friends already, but he knew that this was where he had to be, regardless of getting kicked in the shins or not. He fell asleep, thinking about how life would be here.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tl363Wh4ghU

The next day, Ringabel woke up. He had hoped for his lovely maiden Yukari to wake him up, but no such luck for him. He got dressed in his favorite outfit for school, and went off to school. He remembered back when he went to school, when he was the most popular kid in school. He wondered how he would fare here. He learned he was in class F, so he went there, naturally....not. Of course, Ringabel had to take a detour to the faculty office, wondering what kind of hot teachers would be there. He was greeted by his wish, he found himself staring at a teacher he immediately had the hots for.

"Oh, are you the new student?"

Ringabel did a flirtatious gesture while winking, making the teacher blush.

"My name is Ringabel, gorgeous."  
"...I-I'm sorry, but students and teachers..."  
"Oh, right."

Ringabel wanted to hit himself, but that would have to come til later.

"Hang on...It says your name is Minato Arisato...Oh well. 11th grade, correct? Wow, you've lived in a lot of different places...Let's see, in 1999...that was what, ten years ago? Your parents...never existed? Huh."

Ringabel made an annoyed stare at the teacher, who gave an apologetic look back.

"I'm sorry...I've been so busy, I didn't have time to read this beforehand. I'm Ms. Toriumi. I teach Composition. Welcome to our school. Have you seen the classroom assignments? You're in 2-F; that's my class. But first, we need to go to the auditorium. The Welcoming Ceremony will be starting soon. Follow me."

Ringabel scoffed and went to the auditorium, hoping for something more interesting. Already, this school was shaping up to be more annoying than the fight with that Red Mage he remembered having to battle. He still had the electricity scars, and he had a hatred for curing spells ever since. Of course, nothing changed about that fact, as he had to listen to the principal give a boring lecture. Already, he wanted to set him on fire or something. Then again, he would probably get a Principal Asterisk, and that was a class he did not want to touch with a 50 foot long pole. He felt tapping on his shoulder.

"Psst...Hey."

He turned around. There was some random kid there.

"Yeah?"  
"I heard you know Yukari. I have a question. Do you know if she has a boyfriend?"  
"Yeah, me. We already did it about 5 times."  
"W-WHOA!"

A teacher noticing their conversation, or at least hearing chatter, got Ringabel and the random person to shut up. Ringabel went through the rest of boring school, bored out of his mind and wishing he was on his journey again. After school, he met a guy with a baseball cap in class.

"'Sup, dude?! How's it goin'?"  
"Why, hello."  
"I'm Junpei Iori. Nice to meet ya."  
"My name is Ringabel."

Already, they started talking about girls. Girls, girls, and lots of girls. It seemed they would never stop being best friends, as they showed the same interest in girls, and both agreed Yukari was pretty damn hot. Speaking of Yukari, they heard her booming voice.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tl363Wh4ghU

"RING. A. BEL."

Junpei yelped, and ran like hell out of the classroom. Yukari stormed up to Ringabel, who started sweating. If there was a devil on earth, it would certainly be Yukari.

"CAN YOU EXPLAIN TO ME WHY I HAD TEN PEOPLE ASK ME IF IT WAS TRUE THAT YOU BANGED ME FIVE TIMES."  
"...Oh, look at the time!"

Ringabel ran like hell after Junpei, as Yukari chased after him with seething rage. Many students looked at them with fear. Ringabel tripped over a fallen broom, and cursed himself. Yukari grabbed Ringabel, pulling him off of the ground, and she balled up a fist.

"NOW I HAVE YOU."  
"B-BRAVELY SECOND!"

Using the power of Bravely Second, time completely stopped. Ringabel got out of Yukari's grasp, and got the hell out of the school. She was more dangerous than Edea, and Ringabel was personally very scared of her now. He ran into the dorm, ignoring Mitsuru's welcome, and locked himself in his dorm room, and went to bed. Today was a long day, and already he wanted out.


	2. What The Heck Come After 6

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tl363Wh4ghU

Ringabel returned to the dorm, huffing and sighing as he closed the door behind him. He looked to his side, seeing Mitsuru, as well as two men he never saw before. One of the men, the older looking one, opened his mouth to say something, but Ringabel immediately delivered a flying kick to his face, before knocking down the other man. Mitsuru looked apalled.

"Ringabel, what the FUCK are you doing?"

With his feet still on the men's faces, he looked at Mitsuru confused.

"Saving you from these hideous men, milady!"  
"They live in the dorm with us."  
"...Oh."

Getting off their faces, he had realized they were knocked out. He tried gently nudging them with his feet, and they were still out cold. Mitsuru looked furious.

"Ringabel, you have been here for all of one fucking day and already you've managed to convince the entire school that you banged me and Takeba. I believe there is punishment in order."  
"Kinky punishment?"  
"I AM GOING TO EXECUTE YOU."

Mitsuru drew her rapier, and Ringabel gulped. It happened in a flash of ice...

 

 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tl363Wh4ghU

When Ringabel came to, he was inside of some random tower. He was surrounded by Junpei, Mitsuru, Yukari, and Akihiko, along with some other weird people he never met.

"Where am I?"

A kid looked to Ringabel, with a dog barking as he talked.

"Ringabel-senpai, we're at the top of Tartarus! That last Shadow hurt you pretty badly!"  
"What?"

Suddenly, a figure started to appear from the ground. As the figure came into view, it was revealed to be...

"...EDEA?!"

However, she grew bigger and bigger. She laughed evilly.

"RINGABEL, YOU HAVE CHEATED ON ME WITH FOUR WOMEN. I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING SPECIAL."  
"Four? No, I only hit on tw-"

The giant Edea grabbed Ringabel, as the random people around him screamed like girls. Edea started to devour Ringabel whole, as Ringabel screamed at the top of his lungs..

 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tl363Wh4ghU

"Ringabel? Ringabel!"

Ringabel woke up. He had heard a familiar voice. It was squeaky. Almost like Airy's. Wow, he had wished to go home so badly. He missed Tiz, Agnes...even Edea, strangely. However, the place he woke up to was... quite unfamiliar. He was staring up at iron plates on what seemed to be what normally would be windows. He seemed to be in some kind of dorm room of sorts... He looked to his side, and saw an unfamiliar blue haired girl.

"Are you okay? Oowada-kun hit you pretty badly.."  
"...Can I go home now?"


End file.
